


Atlas Hugged

by Hawkscape



Category: BioShock
Genre: Anxiety, Atlas is Not Frank Fontaine, Atlas is Real, Guns, Hugs, Laughter, M/M, Nervousness, Non-Graphic Violence, Plasmids, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: When Atlas has to run from his safe room will he run into some mad splicers or someone else?





	

When Jack and Atlas finally met in person, it was like a lot of things in both of their lives, sudden and unexpected. The man in the tattered sweater was slogging through the damp corridors, with seemingly no end in sight. His hand tensed and released around the trusty wrench that has become one of his best friends in this underwater hell. He hadn't heard any splicers in a while, and while he liked the chance to get his heart rate down, experience had told him it probably meant a hive of them was right around the next corner. His muscles were taut and ready to pounce. Jack knew this probably wasn't good for his health, but a heart attack was much farther down the list of things that would kill him right now then errant mad men. His radio crackled and made him jump as he remembered another one of his best friends down here; Atlas. The young man had quickly grown attached to the voice on the radio, as it seemed to be the only person down here that didn't have some shadowy motive and genuinely just wanted to see him get out alive. 

He ducked behind a nearby column just in case anyone was nearby and proceeded to listen intently. “Hey boyo, change of plans.” He heard what sounded like gunshots over the speakers. “Splicers found where I was holding up. Gunna havta move somewheres else.” There was another pause as various curses presumably from his assailants echoed. “Can’t guarantee the radio signal will keep steady, so I might havta leave ya for a bit. Hope you don't miss me too much Jacky boy, be back before ya know it.” Before Jack could say anything, the radio cut off ,and he was left alone. Completely alone for the first time since he got here. He would miss Atlas, more than the man probably realized. If anything happened to him, and he just died at the hands of some splicer, and never radioed him again, that would be the end of it, and Jack would never know. He wouldn't have even had the chance to say goodbye. He had been nearly desensitized to the sight of death throughout this trial, but imaging Atlas torn to shreds by some hyped up splicer made his breath hitch. Atlas hadn't given him any information on where he was or where he was headed so he couldn't do anything but wait for him to message again. 

Maybe he wasn't too late. He pressed down on the call button. “Atlas?” He only just then realized he had never really spoken to his friend before now. He had been to preoccupied with his near death escapades. Now the situation was reversed and it was wracking his nerves. 

He waited and listened to the unforgiving static until something came through. “...-at u-...som-...ng wr-...g” 

He had the radio in a death grip. “Atlas! Where are you? I’ll come help you!” 

The static seemed to taunt him as he listened for anything, but had no luck. He wanted to throw the radio in frustration but simply reattached it into his belt before standing back up. Jack's hand crackled with electricity as it clenched and released. He half wanted to stay in place until Atlas radioed again but he knew it wouldn't do anything to help. At least if he kept moving and kept killing splicers, that would be one lest splicer that could kill Atlas. It was a far reach of logic, but it was all he could do to keep himself from panicking. He took a deep breath and continued on his way through the ballrooms and flooded hallways, dispatching splicers with extreme prejudice. He couldn't let his mind wander for even a moment, lest he be surprised by someone, so he pushed thought of Atlas and his fate to the back of his mind. If he had stopped to take a breath, he would lose focus and starting worrying about Atlas again. 

His train of thought was so focused on eliminating threats that he didn't think twice of readying his plasmids when he heard a splashing in an upcoming hallway. He hid himself beside the door and checked his ammo and health. He was okay at the moment, but he needed to find a vending machine soon, or he would be in trouble. The splashing stopped and something seemed to be trying to open the door. Jack cocked his pistol and tensed up his crackling fist. Apparently this one still had enough sense to work door locks. He...wasn't sure if that was good or bad anymore. 

The door gave a telling click and just as it slid open, Jack whipped around the corner and aimed at the trespasser. He came face to face with...a perfectly normal looking person...also pointing a gun at him. Both of the men seemed to exhale as they sized each other up. A man in a bloody tan sweater verses a man in a white shirt and suspenders. Finally the man in the hallways spoke. “...Jack?” 

The Irish lilt was unmistakable and the younger man lowered his revolver in shock. “Atlas?” 

Atlas lowed his own pistol and stepped forward as a look of relief came over his face. “Jacky boy!” 

Jack's entire body seemed to relax for the first time since he'd gotten on the bathysphere and he ran towards his friend. “Atlas!” His mind was blank with relief as he threw himself at the larger men in a crushing embrace. The freedom fighter stumbled back slightly as he was caught off guard. Jack had a moment of fear as he thought that his one friend down here wouldn't take to kindly to the physical contact. He didn't have time to pull back before Atlas started to laugh. It was loud and large and Jack could feel it through his chest. Atlas thumped the younger man's back heartily before returning the embrace and finally pulling back. 

“Told ya I'd be back didn't I? Nice ta finally meet ya Jacky.” He kept a hand on Jack's shoulder, and the reassuring weight and warmth made him feel safe and protected. 

His ingrained politeness kicked in through his astonishment. “Nice to meet you too...Atlas.” The name was so fitting. One man single handedly holding up the last vestiges of humanity underneath the world. It almost alarmed Jack how attached he’d become to the older man in such a short period of time, but he couldn't imagine losing him. Now that they had finally met, he wasn't going to let Atlas out of his sight. Unbeknownst to him, the freedom fighter had the same feelings as he gazed upon the small man who had fire in his eyes. He had been unable to protect his friends and his family, but he had one more chance. 

Jack looked behind Atlas into the half flooded hallway. The older man looked back with him. “My old hidey hole's overrun with a bit more than I could handle but…” He turned back and gave Jack's shoulder a squeeze. “The two of us might be able to retake it. Whaddaya think, boyo?” Any previous exhaustion that the younger man might have had disappeared instantly as his eyes lit up and he nodded. Atlas’s face broke into an almost feral grin as he turned around to go back down the hallway. “Things are lookin up Jacky boy.” 

Jack could only follow with a matching grin and a heart pounding not purely from adrenaline.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
